Days without Ikuto Diary of Hinamori Amu
by Ichigo No Kuro Neko
Summary: Amu records her days without Ikuto in a new Diary. Takes place in the 7th grade. AMUTO, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Black Cat: Hi, This is going to be my first chapter story and the first story I'll ever've wrote for Shugo Chara! but before I start I want to clear some things up**

**Point #1: Some later chapters will be loosely based on events from the anime and manga**

**Point #2: Yes, some will even be based off of anime fillers but told In Amu's POV**

**Point #3: It is AMUTO, and the only reason Tadase is with Saaya is because I don't like them....**

**Point #4: This will be updatded every 2-3 days on average, exceptions are longer hollidays **

**Point #5: There is curently no set length for this story, might be 10 chapters, might be 100, I don't know at this point**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Got it? Ok then, Firehart do the disclaimer!**

**Firehart: ****Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara! **

**September 9, 2009, 5 months without Ikuto**

Why is it that every time I love something, someone or something in this world will

take it away? By the time I realized that I loved Ikuto he was gone. When Ran Miki and

Su were gone I realized how different my life was without them. And I got to middle

School my friends and I began to grow apart. Sure we still talked from time to time but

we all had different classes now and because we weren't in the Guardians anymore we

didn't see each other much and I hardly ever got to see Yaya and Kairi now anymore

because we went to different schools. Easter is gone now…at first I thought that that was

the best thing imaginable because now Ikuto would be free, but now he's gone and it

leaves me with nothing to do. Utau has become so busy she doesn't have much free time

so that doesn't really leave with many friends. My mom and dad are puzzled why I spend

so much time at home now. They always ask me " Why aren't you hanging out with your

friends anymore Amu"? and " Did something happen between all of you that we don't

know about?". And to top it all off everyone has new friends now, except for me. Yaya

and Kairi are now friends with the new Guardians, Rima and Nagishiko now have a

whole group of friends and are going out, Kukai….nobody knows what's going on with

him anymore, and Tadase is now good friends with Saaya(really REALLY good friends).

I wonder, where do I fit into all of this? Am I just a person that doesn't matter anymore?

I've got to look so weird to everyone else, I was friends with the Guardians for 2 ½ years

and all of a sudden it's like I'm a stranger to them. Ran Miki and Su taught me that

change isn't so bad, that things will change so I shouldn't fear change, but how I can I

like change when all it's caused me so much pain and misfortune? I just don't think it's

possible. I guess I must be really bored and longing for some kind of communication if

I'm writing all of this in a Diary. Well from now on I'll be writing every other day and

telling what happened because it'll help pass the time and so when Ikuto comes back

from God-knows where I can show him everything that's happened while he was gone.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Like the 1rst chapter?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Tell me or not in a review already! The suspense is killing me!**


	2. The new Guardians

**Strawberry Black Cat: Sorry this one is so short. I'll try to make a bigger chapter next time I make one **

**Strawberry Black Cat: But for those of you who actually read authour notes I have a challange for you.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I want you to find the name of an old Guardian from this story**

**Firehart: Come on! at least give them a hint!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *giggles* Ok then your hint is Amir, just her name, thats all you should need. Good Luck!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: When you find the answer PM me and tell me the answer and I'll write a story you request if it's right. (Anything except Lemons, Limes, anything with content rating above T, or Twilight)**

**Firehart: ****Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara!**

**September 10, 2009, Days without Ikuto, 5 months 1 day**

I fought an X-egg today, even with Easter gone there is still the occasional X-egg, but

now their just from kids who gave-up on themselves without outside help. The new

Guardians came right as I was purifying it. Kairi told me that their names and titles while

Yaya was "busy" eating a candy apple. Kairi said that a 3rd grader named Ryouma was in

the King chair, a 2nd grader named Amir was in the Queen chair, and that they didn't

have a Joker. Kairi was about to finish up by introducing their Shugo Chara when they

decided to introduce themselves. The first chara said that he was Ryouma's chara and his

name was Bob, he was a bisness man. The second chara said her name was Luna, she

looked a lot like Yura, (Ichigo, my OC's chara) only without the cat ears and cat tail, she

said she was a thief…I don't know why Amir's chara was a thief…. After introductions

he said they had some more paperwork to fill-out and file so they went back from

wherever they came from. When I was going home I heard a violin playing that sounded

almost exactly like Ikuto's. I ran towards the place where the sound was coming from

and it was Ichigo playing the song Yuuki no Uta, but it sounded EXACLTY like Ikuto's

violin. She is….well…quirky? Weird? I can't think of the right word for it. She likes to

tease people like Ikuto and she is as stubbon and can almost sing as well as Utau. She

doesn't look like them at all though, she has shoulder-length shiny, brown hair and

brownish-amber eyes. I forgot that she likes to practice her violin in the park but why did

she play under that exact arbor? I wonder where is Ikuto right now? What is he doing?

Sleeping? Eating? Walking? How much longer will it be until he comes back? He said

that he wouln't see me ever again but I don't believe him. He has to come back

eventually right?

******Strawberry Black Cat: Like it? **

**Firehart: Not as good as the first chapter.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ok i agree with that, this was done in half the time.**

** Strawberry Black Cat: Please review!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I see there was some confusion about the challange, the challange is to give me a name of an OLD Guardian (before the new ones I made-up came, You know, Tadase, Amu Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagighiko, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi, it can be any of those and the letters can be in any order ( but it is one word)**


	3. Nothing to do but write

**Strawberry Black Cat: Now before I start the story today, I'm sure you all know what today is, thats right 9/11 so I just want to give my condolences to anyone who might have lost someone dear to them on this day years ago.**

**Firehart: But let's see if we can brighten up your day just a little!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Woah Firehart you being cheerful is creepy...tone it down a bit for our younger readers.**

**Firehart: Oh so now I can't be cheerful!?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I DO NOT OWN Shugo chara!**

**September 11, 2009, 5 months 2 days without Ikuto**

Today went on normally, with the exception of almost falling down the stairs. But I

SWEAR that somebody pushed me. I already have a pretty good idea who it was after

I saw Saaya's minions snickering at their lockers. **(AN/ They have lockers in Japan **

**right?) **I don't know why they ( by they I mean Saaya) tried to push me down the stairs.

After all I don't like Tadase anymore and on top of that Tadase is dating that little

wrench. **(AN/ Amu means "wretch") **I don't know where Dia was this whole day. She

left early in the morning and said she'd be back before dark. She seems to enjoy being

away by herself while I'm at home, doing nothing doesn't she? I rember Ran, Miki, and

Su would be up to all sorts of trouble if they were here. I used to think how my life would

better without them, but now I really miss all of the stress they used to put me though

every day. At least having to deal with all of the trouble they made gave me something

interesting to do. Now I'm just sitting here, bored out of my mind. I already did my

homework, yes I did ALL of it and I did it right just because I had nothing to do. If one

good thing has come out of not having any friends anymore and having the guy I loved

go some unknown place, it was improving my grades from C's D's and F's to A's B's

and C's. I guess I could go watch TV but since my parents switched cable companies all

of the channels I like are gone so there really isn't anything good to watch, unless you're

like Ami and like Dora the Explorer 24/7. My parents and Ami decided to go to our

grandparents this weekend but I decided to stay home because at grandma's it's even more

boring there than it is here so I pretty much have the house to myself. Not that I would be

able to do anything bad like throwing a party because I don't have anyone to invite to our

house now. I don't think I'll make dinner tonight either. It's not because I can't cook all

that well, it's because I'm not all that hungry right now. Come to think of it I didn't eat

much for lunch either I wonder if I'm coming down with something? No…I'm probably

just being paranoid. It's still not that late but I'm tired so I think I'll take a bath and go

to bed.

**Strawberry Black Cat: *wobbles over on crutches* Did you like it?**

**Firehart: I know I certainly did.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I wasn't talking about us fighting, I was talking about the story.**

**Firehart: Oh nevermind then.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Now since nowbody has given me the answer for chapter 2 yet I'll give you another hint. The hint is, The name of the Old Guardian is the Name of one of the new Guardians BACKWARDS**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review!**


	4. Sick Day

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Hi! Nice to see you guys again!

**Firehart: If you are wondering the contest is now closed. Somebody gave the right answer to us yesterday.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: And that person is maximumride230! Congrats! They gave the correct answer which was "Rima". (Amir is Rima spelt backwards)**

**Strawberry Black Cat: So maximumride130, If you're reading just PM me a fanfiction you want me to write following the guidelines I set in Chapter 2!**

**Firehart: ****Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara!**

**September 12, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 3 days **

Figures, I get sick while the rest of the family is off visiting my grandparents in Kyoto.

Ichigo isn't even here because she wanted to meet them. Boy is she in for surprise, she

thought it would be fun to go but I can tell you from experience first hand that I'd rather

bang my head on a wall then go there. They don't even have radio and they don't

exactly like me. I don't really know why but I heard Jii-chan mumble something about

how I don't look like my parents and he wonders if I'm really Tsumugu's child.

**(AN/ am I the only one who wonders who she got pink hair from?) **Anyway I have a

horrible cough and I feel like my head's going to explode. Once again Dia disappeared to

some unknown place this morning leaving a not saying that she would be back by

evening. I don't believe that though since she came back at 11:00pm last night.

Sometimes it's good that she can't go anywhere without making a ton of noise. I WAS

going to scold her but I was tired so I just asked where she was and went back to sleep.

What I would give to be able to do something fun right now. I remember when I was still

in Sieyo Academy and I got sick one time all of my friends came to visit me and tell me

to get well soon. Now the only "visitor" I get is the occasional stray cat that passes by my

window and meows. I think I'll leave off here today since I now feel like throwing-up

and I don't want to get it on my diary.

**Strawberry Black Cat: This took an hour to write believe it or not**

**Firehart: Because you were trying to chain Pokemon while writeing**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Well that and I just didn't have many ideas. **

**Strawberry Black Cat: I knew I wanted to do a chapter when Amu got sick but I didn't know I would be doing one this early.**

**Firehart: Oh come on, you set yourself up for it last chapter.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *Looks at chapter 3* Wow....I did set myself up.....**

**Firehart: Seeing as she's unable to comprehend anything else right now with her tiny, tiny brain I'll say it for her**

**Firehart: We would apreciate if you would review, constuctive criticisam is appreciated.**


	5. When Dia tries to help

**Strawberry Black Cat: Ready for another chapter of Hinamori Amu's Diary?**

**Firehart: Oh god please not another one**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Well here it is! Firehart do the disclaimer!**

**Firehart: Fine...**

**Firehart:_ Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara! or Coke-a-cola (but she wishes that she did)_**

**September 13, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 4 days**

I still feel awful, I think I'm even worse than I was yesterday. I've been throwing-up

every time I've tried to eat something or when I got dizzy. What I would give for some

Coke-a-cola or some Ginger ale right now. Too bad we don't have any. If Su was here

right now she would make me some Ginger ale, or sometimes Rose Ginger Ale, that stuff

was always really good and it tasted even better when I had an upset stomach. Ran would

be cheering "Get well soon!" or something along those lines and Miki would be trying to

get Ran to be quiet or would be making a Get Well Soon Card and would get my friends

to sign it. Dia said she was going to stay here today and help me out if I needed it but I

don't need the kind of "help" SHE gives. Whenever she tried to do something she just

made it worse. When she was trying to change the washcloth on my forehead she

accidently got ice-cold water all over my face. **(AN/ How does the washcloth thing help **

**with fevers anyway? I used one once but it was hard it keep on my forehead.)** When

she tried to make breakfast she almost burned down the kitchen (I have no idea how I'm

going to explain that to mom). And when she tried to get some cough medicine from the

medicine cabinet she accidently dropped it and it fell to the floor where it broke into

countless pieces. How Dia is my would-be-self I'll never know. Hopefully I'll be better

tomorrow, when my parents are coming home. I just don't know how much longer I can

take this and I learned one thing from all of this. No matter how boring it may be I'm

ALWAYS going to go with my parents if they're going on a trip like this from now on.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Be happy that I made this, I was debating on if I should've made this today or tomarow even though I had a good idea of what I wanted to write for once**

**Firehart: So your sadistic ways have come back again eh?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yes....but this is the first time I've ever been sadistic with shugo chara before!**

**Firehart: You ran over a blond, male, Polly Pocket pretending it was Tadase with a toy car and you were having fun. Isn't that sadistic?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: But I don't like him.....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I wouldn't call that sadistic, (well my deffinition of sadistic anyway)**

**Firehart: Ok then, whats your deffinition of sadistic?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: When the main female character goes through some kind of pain, emotional or phyisical.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I'm never sadistic with boys**

**Firehart: whatever**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review this chapter and tell me hown I'm doing!**


	6. Why did he go?

******Strawberry Black Cat**: Hi! If you're still reading this I'm surprised that I managed to keep people's attention for more that 1 chapter....WOW!

**Firehart: Stop spazzing and start the chapter already.**

**************Strawberry Black Cat: Not until you do the disclaimer.**

******Firehart: ********Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara! (Because if she did it would've been cancelled long ago)**

******Strawberry Black Cat: What was that!?**

**Firehart: nothing, now just read the stupid chapter.**

**September 14, 2009 ****Days without Ikuto, 5 months 5 days**

Mom and Dad got back from Kyoto yesterday night. Ichigo said it was pretty fun I had

to ask if she had hit her head on something on the way back because whenever I went it

was always boring. She said that they took her and Ami into the city and she got to

explore around a bit. Why is it that every time I go they just sit around the house all day

and talk but when I don't come they all go do something fun? I just don't get why I'm

always left out of everything fun. Anyway my Mom was surprised when she came up to

my room and saw me throwing-up into a bucket. She took my temperature and gave me

some nasty tasting medicine and then some much better tasting medicine that she said

would help with my fever and stuffed up nose. I still don't feel very good today but I

decided to go to school anyway because I didn't want to have to make-up work. I still

haven't gotten any kind of contact with Ikuto, I don't get how he can just go and say he

loves me and them go and not contact me for over 5 months. That perverted cat is going

to get it when he comes back from, England or Spain or wherever he was going to go

look for his dad. I wonder why he wanted to go look for his dad in the first place. I mean

sure Aruto is his dad and all but he abandoned his wife and kids so why would Ikuto want

to go look for him? I would just let him stay where he was and never want him to come

back. I don't know…I doubt I'll ever understand half of why Ikuto does what he does.

******Strawberry Black Cat: Now you must wait a full 24-48 hours before a new chapter comes out**

******Strawberry Black Cat: But you can always review to pass the time!**


	7. The nurse's office

******Strawberry Black Cat: Hi! This was chapter was sooo much fun to write!**

**Firehart: I thought it was just plain disturbing, Thank God you didn't go into detail**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I don't do that, besides I don't think Amu would write all that would she?**

**Firehart: I don't know, the ones who always seemed inocent were allways the biggest perverts in the end**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Really? Anyway Firehart Disclaimer!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat _DOES NOT_ own Shugo Chara!**

**September 15, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 5 days**

I saw a sight that I never want to see again in my life today. I went into the nurse's

office today during Gym because I hurt my wrist and I was going to go get some ice but

when I got there I saw Tadase and Saaya and the floor in a suggestive pose while both of

them were either half or more than half naked. I stared wide-eyed for a few seconds and

then took a mad dash for the main office to tell the princeable what happened but Tadase

came out of the Nuse's office (fully clothed) and begged me not to tell with big

puppy-eyes. Even though I don't like him anymore I still can't refuse those big

puppy-eyes. I know one thing for sure now, no matter how sick I am I now know to

NEVER get into ANY of the beds there to lie down because God-knows what people had

done in there before me. I didn't eat lunch today because of that. I felt sick whenever I

looked at Tadase and Saaya who for some reason decided to sit right next to me and act

all lovey dovey. Knowing her it was probally al Saaya's idea. She loves to mentally

torture people that she doesn't like. I hope I never get into a situation like that with

anybody. I don't think I can ever look at those 2 the same way ever again. Ikuto you

better not be getting girls into that type of situation or I swear as soon as you come back

you will be as good as dead.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Have I put some disturbing scenes of Saaya and Tadase "cuddling" on the floor in your mind?**

**Firehart: Screw this, I'm going to go watch anime**

**Strawberry Black Cat: No! I'm not done yet! Get back here you!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *running to catch Firehart* Please Review! **


	8. Bad Day

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Time for another chapter of *insert story name here*!

**Firehart: You really are struggleing to come up with new ideas on opening this chapter aren't you?**

******Strawberry Black Cat: *sweat drops* No...**

**Firehart: Yes you are....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ANYWAY, Amu's mean gym teacher is based off of my own Gym teacher. **

**Strawberry Black Cat: I can't believe I have her for 4 years....**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Now why I go and come up with way to avoid getting yelled at tomarow in Gym you can read the chapter!**

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Firehart do the Disclaimer so they can read this already!

**Firehart: Don't you go changeing topics to avoid saying somethin'!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Fine I'll do it. I _DO NOT _own Shugo Chara! (But I _DO_ own Firehart)**

**Firehart: No you don't! Nobody owns me!**

**September 16, 2009 Days without Ikuto 5 months 7 days**

Bad day, I wish I had just stayed in bed. First in PE class they made us run 4 laps

around the track without stopping and whenever I had to stop for a few seconds to catch

my breath my Gym teacher would yell at me. Oh did I mention that my gym teacher is

the strictest teach on earth? She yells at us to not walk across the finish line, she yells at us

when we forget to close the locker room door, she yells at us when we are waiting for her

to tell us to do our stretches, basically she doesn't talk, she yells _everything_. Then after I

finished running the 4 laps completely out of breath she yelled at me saying how easily I

should be able to run those 4 laps because I'm so young and then started ranting on how

young people are throwing away their health these days.** (AN/ This really did happen to**

**me before, about 3 days ago) **Then I had to go back to Nikadou-sensei's classroom so I

could have English class (yes I have Nikadou-sensei AGAIN, I'm beginning to wonder if

he's stalking me or something). Well turns out that when I got there I found out we were

having a test that he "forgot" to tell us about so I didn't do so well…I did better than I

thought I would though. I got a D+! I would've done better If I hadn't had seen that little

"show" Tadase and Saaya were putting on. While I was trying to study that image just

kept popping into my head and I couldn't get anything done. And to top off this horrible

day Dia broke mom's favorite glass and I had to take the blame for it. She grounded me

for a week but I don't know what good that's going to do since I never go out with my

friends anymore. It's really boring without Ikuto here. I used to hate it when he came

on over unannounced but now it's almost like I miss him coming through my balcony

door and teasing me. I wonder…will he ever get to do that again?

**Strawberry Black Cat: *is ****unconscious***

**Firehart: Alright I feel better now**

**Firehart: Now, review for you'll look like Ichigo over here.**


	9. Stolen Supplies

******Strawberry Black Cat: HI!!!!! Sorry this chapter might be bad I was struggleing just to brainstorm ideas for it**

**Firehart:.........Your spelling sucks......**

**Strawberry Black Cat: W-what makes you say that?**

**Firehart: Well you have had numerous spelling mistakes in your wrieting and....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: And...?**

**Firehart: When you caught me on Mt. Prye...**

**Firehart: ....You spellt my name wrong....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: N-No I didn't!**

***Flashback (to the 4th grade)***

**_Strawberry Black Cat: YAY! I caught a Vulpix I think I'll name her Fireheart! _**

***end Flashback***

**Firehart: At that point in time you thought that "heart" was spelt H-A-R-T**

**Firehart: And you never thought about changing my name to the proper spelling**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Think of it as a Special Name.....Now do the disclaimer, we've kept them waiting too long....**

**Firehart: NO! You spelt my name wrong, my _NAME_! Why the hell should I do the disclaimer for you!?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Fine haveit your way! I _DON'T _own One Piece!**

**Firehart: "Have it" is 2 words!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Screw grammar and spelling and start the story!**

**September 17, 2009, Days without Ikuto, 5 months 8 days**

Somebody managed to open my locker and steal almost everything in it. Pencils,

erasers, notebooks, everything people could use even Maxi-pads! Why do I always

have this bad luck? And how did whoever that got into my locker pick my lock? Who

could it have been? Lets see…it couldn't be any of the Guardians…I doubt it was any of

the clubs…maybe Saaya? She's the only person I can think of that has some sort of a

grudge agesnt me…Still why would she want school supplies and a Gym uniform that

doesn't even fit her? **(AN/ From what I can tell in the 5****th**** grade Saaya and Amu could **

**wear the same size gym uniform, I'm just pretending that Saaya's chest grew much **

**bigger than Amu in those 2 years) **Maybe she wanted the Maxi-pads? Nah I bet they

were too thin for her. Would she want the school supplies? No…she's rich so she can buy

all the school supplies she needs…Now that I think about it aren't my notes for all my

classes in the notebooks that were stolen? Oh crap…now I'm going to fail ALL of my

tests because can't study! The reason she stole everything was to make me fail all my

tests and help her get better grades on all her tests! I swear when I get my hand on that

girl I'm going to mess her locker up so bad she won't ever be able to use it again!

I wonder how many times Ikuto had things stolen from his locker from crazy fangirls?

**(AN/ You know I'm talking about you guys) **At least he doesn't have to worry about

that in wherever-he-is.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Well...Firehart ran off...BUT I know where to find her!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: She'll be watching anime! **

**Strawberry Black Cat: So while I get *coughforcecough* her to come back here you review 'kay?**


	10. Should I keep the stuff?

******Strawberry Black Cat: Ok..so I got Firehart back but she's still not all that happy....**

**Firehart: *Tied to a chair* Why the hell am I tied to a chair!?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Because if were untied you would eaither kill me or run away again or both**

**Firehart: When I get out of here I'm going to....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *laughs* Do what? You can't do anything! You're tied to a chair! And I'm not letting you go!**

**_Firehart_: Oh wait I just remberd, I know flamethrower *Shoots ****Strawberry Black Cat with a flamerthrower***

******Firehart: Take that Ichigo!**

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Y-You're strong, I trained you well...*faints*

***another Ninetales appears on screen***

**Nami: Mom! don't go shooting people with Flamethrowers**

**Firehart: Shut-up and get me out of here!**

**Nami: No! I'm here to do the disclaimer!**

**Nami: Onee-chan (****Strawberry Black Cat) _DOES NOT OWN_ Shugo Chara! **

**September 18, 2009 Days without Ikuto 5 months 9 days**

I managed to prove that Saaya stole the stuff in my locker. She had all of my books

out in class and I saw them and made her give them back but not before putting a little

surprise in her locker (I got one of Ikuto's friends to help me out on picking the lock). I

think she will think twice before taking things from my locker after this. I put a roll of

condo*s in her locker with a note saying "Get a Room". I don't really know if I should

use my books and school supplies ever again though….I have no idea what she might've

done with them after she took them home with her…for all I know she could've used

them for awful, awful things, things that after they are used they need to be burned.** (AN/ **

**Refer to chapter 7 and you start to get what I mean) **Come to think of it the

Maxi-pads are still missing….I wonder if they could've used them for THAT. I don't

think that's possible but then again I didn't think it was possible for 2 people to have

something that was almost like…well you know in the nurse's office with no one

knowing and I found out that it was possible the hard way. I think I'll just buy new school

supplies just to be sure. Especially since there was a spot on my science notebook that was wet

with some kind of unidentified liquid. I wonder if Ikuto ever had to get totally new school

supplies before because something like this.

**Firehart: I swear, that girl raised every one of those Vulpix to be soft-hearted....**

**Nami: While I doctor on Onee-chan will you review? Onegai?**


	11. Time to take notes!

**Strawberry Black Cat: My brain has died.....This is short but took 3 hours to type because I couldn't figure out what to write**

**Firehart: That's called writers block and you're allways brain dead.**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Hey! When did you get out of that chair!?**

**Firehart: I got Nami to do it, you raised her to be so soft that she's easy to manipulate.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I'll get her for this later...**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Anyway! I heard it wasn't good to write when it takes 3 hours to make 230 words appear and make half-sense but I didn't want to make people angry by making them wait.**

**Firehart: People were waiting for _this?_**

**Strawberry Black Cat: What is it bad?**

**Firehart: Nevermind, if you havn't figured it out now you're an idiot**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Just do the diclaimer and tell me why they read!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat _DOES NOT _own Shugo Chara!**

**September 19, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 10 days**

I decided to go and get new school supplies today. I think I finally figured out what

Saaya used my stuff for and it isn't pretty. Well actually I think she might've done 1 of

2 things to my stuff. Eaither way they would have to be burned. It sucks that I have to

spend all my money that I was going to use for clothes on school stuff but I think it's

probably worth it. Now I have to do the boring part, copying all of my notes from the

tainted notebooks and binders to all my new ones without throwing up. Ikuto, if you think

I'm squeamish then you need to get something of yours wet with something that's clear

but defiantly is NOT water. I wish that we had a copy machine so I wouldn't have to

write all of it again but then again if we did have a copy machine we would have to throw

it out after I was finished using it. Oh well it least it gives me something to do, however

boring it is. Then again I could be on the computer reading manga online. I wonder what

we're going to have for dinner tonight? It's almost 6:00 and mom hasn't even started

cooking yet. Maybe we're going out toeat? Nah…I'll bet she just forgot or was cleaning

or something.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Come on! Why won't you tell me!?**

**Firehart: I know you're ignorant and don't catch onto things fast but I'm going to make you use what's left of your brain!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: But I don't wana! I just want you to tell me!**

***both continue to fight in a corner of the room***

**Nami: Will you review? Pretty please? Onee-chan would like it if you tell her how she's doing. She might even give you a cookie!**


	12. Still taking notes

******Strawberry Black Cat: Hi, sorry I didn't update yesterday, we went into town and spent a few hours there and when we got home I got lazy and decided to put it off untill today.**

**Firehart: You can't even give them a longer chapter?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I could...but it wouldn't be up untill tuesday then....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: it took me 2 and a half hours to do this one**

**Firehart: Oh come on! You were trying to read LuffyXNami fanfiction the whole time! No wonder you can't anything down!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: But I love that pairing....I even daydream about it in school...**

**Firehart: ....It's a wonder she keeps her grades up......**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yup! but if I got bad grades my parents wouldn't let me get on the computer for 10 hours a day.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: So now before I make these people wait more and more until thier heads explode, Firehart! Diclaimer!**

**Firehart: That made no sense but ok...**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat _DOES NOT_ own Shugo Chara!**

**September 21, 2009 Days without Ikuto, 5 months 11 days**

I had a surpisingly good day. Well except for failing a quiz in math but I'm used to

that by now. I'm still trying to rewrite all of the notes that Saaya ruined, and god is it

boring. I had to finish writing 80 pages of notes before we have a notebook check but I

think I've finished about 30 or 40 pages. Still it's going to take a long time considering

that I only finished 40 pages at them most in the time span of 2 days. My mom came in

my room yesterday to ask why I was spending so much time in my room for the past

couple of days and I managed to come up with a excuse, after all I don't want her finding

out that I'm having to rewrite all of my notes because a classmate took my supplies and

did unmentionable things with them. But the downside to the lie I told her is that I can't

watch tv or play on the computer or anything until I get my "make-up-work" done. I

really wish that I had some one here to help me, well there's Ami but I don't want her

touching the contaminated notebooks and then putting her hands everywhere (including

her mouth) besides something tells me that she can't write very well. I bet Ikuto never

had to retake notes, heck he probably never studied and was the worst nightmare of his

teachers. What I'd give so he could come up to my balcony and tease me like he used to.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yay for One Piece!**

**Firehart: You know you're in a Shugo Chara library...right?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Their done reading already!?**

**Firehart: Yes, this chapter was the equivilent of a drabble but why are you worshiping One Piece here anyway!?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: 'cause it's cool....**

**Firehart: *hits Strawberry Black Cat* I swear you're not much better than Luffy!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *starts crying* T-that hurt!!!**

**Firehart: No, correction, you're _worse_ than Luffy.**

**Firehart: While I shut this idiot up you review or you WILL be punished.**


	13. Where did she come from?

******Strawberry Black Cat: HI!!! Sorry that this is a chapter about my OC, but after about 2 or 3 sentances of this I thought that this would fit into the chapter really well...if it doesn't I'm sorry.**

**Firehart: You need to get someone to read this before you post it you know.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yeah I know but....I want to keep this a secret from my parents they would flip if they found out I did this.**

**Firehart: They'll find out eventually....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yeah, yeah then I'll get a lecture on how posting things on the internet is bad.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: So Firehart! Do the disclaimer NOW!!**

**Firehart: Shut-up, you're hurting my ears.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Just do it!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara!**

**September 22, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 12 days**

I finally got my notes done. In the end I got Ichigo to help me though, I completely

forgot that she's usually more than happy to help with almost anything as long as it is

reasonable. I remember that I asked her one time why she loved to help out everyone so

much, she just said "You guys let me live here so the least that I can do is help out

around the house". Now that I think about it none of us really know who her parents are.

There were times that I wanted to ask her about it but I decided not to because it might

bring up bad memories or she might not know who her parents are anyway. But still I

want to at least ask her. I wonder what I should do? There had to be a reason why she

was living like when we, well I found her. But if she was completely free to do what she

wanted then why did she have a chara that you could literally mistake for Yoru's sister?

If Yoru represents Ikuto's desire to be free then why does she have a chara that looks like

she represents the same thing? She was just about as free as any person in the world ever

could be. Then again I never knew about any of her life before she lived with us. All I

know is that we accepted her into the Guardians back in the 6th grade because she had a

Shugo Chara and that my family took her in because she had no place to stay. She doesn't

look like them at all but I wonder, could she have a connection to Ikuto and Utau?

**Strawberry Black Cat: I'll finish unfolding Ichigo's story eventually, but I'm not planning on it to be too fast.**

**Firehart: Oh now that just mean...**

**Firehart: I like how you're leaving at this for a few chapters but won't other people hate you if you make a cliffhanger that won't get answerd for a few days?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: So? I like to do it this way.**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Gives people time to speculate.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Anyway, Please review! (or I'll make the cliffhanger last longer)**


	14. How the question went

**Strawberry Black Cat:** Hiya, didn't expect to be doning another chapter around Ichigo for awhile...but I couldn't think of anything else to write about

**Firehart: Can we just get this over with already? I hate being stuck with you.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Why? *teary eyed***

**Firehart: Because you do nothing but ramble on and on and on, I swear it never stops!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: B-but I like to ramble! *crying***

**Firehart: That doesn't mean we like to hear it!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Meanie! J-just do the disclaimer *stiil crying***

**Firehart: Fine. if it will shut you up**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**September 23, 2009 Days without Ikuto, 5 months 13 days**

I wish I had something to do right now, anything, even copy notes. I could always go

and see if there was something fun to do but mom and dad wanted to have a night alone

and went out to eat together. Normally I would go and see what Ichigo and Ami were

doing but I already know what they're doing, Ichigo's playing with Ami and I know that

wouldn't be fun. Speaking of Ichigo I decided to ask her about her parents last night, it

didn't go too well. When I was done asking her the question she was clenching her fists

and said that she didn't know anything about her parents. I decided not to ask her

anymore about it but I wonder if she was telling the truth? She shouldn't want to clench

her fists like she wants to kill something or _someone_ if somebody asks her about parents

she never knew. That was about the last reaction I was expecting from her, especially

since she's usually pretty easygoing. It's easy to get her to raise her voice but I haven't

ever seen her truly mad about something ever before. Almost like Utau when I asked

about her mom only a little more… angry? I still can't think of a right word. Even

though I know that I shouldn't ask Ichigo anymore about her parents I can't help but

wondering who they are. I wonder if Ikuto knows anything about her. Maybe I should ask

him if- no, _when_ he gets back from finding his dad.

**Strawberry Black Cat: *sniffles* Firehart left...she'll be back tomarow**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please tell me if you like this story of not in a review!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: If you review enough you might get a cookie!**


	15. The deamon dog died

******Strawberry Black Cat:**HI!! This was suprisingly easy to write.

**Firehart: Ok now tell them the good news**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Ok, the bad news is I won't be able to write this weekend because I'm going to be at my grandparents' house**

**Strawberry Black Cat: But I'll try to brainstorm while I'm there so I can make more or a extra long chapter**

**Firehart: Don't get your hopes up, it's rare for her to stick with something like this.**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Oh yes, now The person who will get the extra big, chocolate cookie with sugary goodness is ShugoCharaLuvr. Thanks for reviewing so many times!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Now that that's out of the way it's time for my least favorite part of writing fanfiction, the disclaimer. **

**Firehart: But you don't even do it!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Just get it over with Firehart!**

**Firehart: Fine!! Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**September 24, 2009 Days without Ikuto, 5 months 14 days**

For once in my life I actually don't want the weekend to come. My parents are going

to my grandparents AGAIN because their dog died. Why do we have to go all the way to

Kyoto just because the stupid dog died? That dog HATED me. She even bit me a few

times when I was going to give her a dog-biscuit! But of course she likes Ami and

just LOVED Ichigo! But I wonder why exactly do my grandparents need someone to

comfort them? The dog was 16 ½ years old, it's not like him dyeing was a total surprise.

Ami was crying this morning when mom and dad told her that she wouldn't ever be able

to see Cerberus or as she liked to call him "Koawaii Kwoinu"** (AN/ This is "Cute**

**Puppy" written in Japanese baby style talk, remember Ami is only about 6)** ever

again. The only way they got her to stop was by telling her that Grandma and Grandpa

would be getting a new puppy and that she would get to help them chose one. Knowing

Ami and my Grandparents they're going to pick the most vicious dog out of the whole

bunch and tell me how it is just like a little angel. I wonder if Ikuto ever had problems

with dogs?

**Strawberry Black Cat: 1 more day 'till the weekend! No school for 2 days!**

**Firehart: But you have to go to the middle of nowhere.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Boo!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review! I want you to give me your oppions!**


	16. Only 14 more hours untill the tortuere

**Strawberry Black Cat: Hi. to all of those of you that are still reading**

**Firehart: Don't worry about her not yelling something already, her throat hurts, soon she'll be back to her normal, anoying self**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Meanie**

**Firehart: How was that mean?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: It just was, now do the disclaimer before my throat sets itself on fire**

**Firehart: If it doesn't set itself on fire I will**

**Strawberry Black Cat: What was that?**

**Firehart: Nothing.....nothing**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara!**

**September 25, 2009 Days without Ikuto, 5 months 15 days**

Only 14 more hours until the torture of having to go to my grandparent's house

and until the search find a new Cerberus begins. Ami's downstairs looking a book of

dogs, trying to find the "cutetist" of then all and Ichigo is on her favorite device invented

by man-kind, the computer. When she saw me playing a game on a computer before

really didn't know what I was doing. She said that she knew computers could be used to

work on but that she didn't know that you could play and chat with other people on them.

Plainly put she was in total awe and has loved the computer ever since. I'm beginning to

wonder wheather Cerberus dying was a good thing or not. Oh the good side the demon

dog from hell is gone and I won't ever have to see him again but on the bad side their

going to pick an even WORSE dog than Cerberus and it will bite me every time it sees

me. It will probably be some Doberman that they named "Cutie" or "Angel". Maybe

since Ichigo will be there they won't pick out a complete hellhound but I've never seen

her pick out an animal before so I'm not going to expect an dog that's completely

friendly. Still, it'd be nice for my grandparents to have a dog that doesn't try to eat my

head every time it sees me.

******Strawberry Black Cat: Sorry I didn't end the chapter as I normally do, I couldn't find a good question to ask**

**Firehart: You didn't think about it for more than a few seconds...**

**Strawberry Black Cat: So what? I couldn't think of one **

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review or I will tie you to a chair.**


	17. The new Cerberus, Angel

******Strawberry Black Cat:** HI!!! I had a change of plans so I didn't have to grandma's house today! And on top of that my sore throat is gone! Now I just cough every now and then!

**Firehart: What'd I tell ya?**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Now if only I could get a shiny Pokemon.....**

**Firehart: What I'm not good enough for you!?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: N-No! it's not that! It's just that....**

**Firehart; *ready to hit ****Strawberry Black Cat) Hm? It's just what?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ....Nothing compares to a Shiny Pokemon!**

**Firehart: Get ready to die idiot. *starts hitting ****Strawberry Black Cat***

**Nami: Onee-chan (****Strawberry Black Cat) DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**September 26, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 16 days**

Well my grandparents found a new Cerberus. It's a female Pitbull puppy they (and

by they I mean Ami) named Angel. At first I didn't think the dog was all that bad, she

didn't bite me while we were in the city or while we were on the road back to the suburb

near Kyoto that they live in. Later that day when they told me to take Angel out to go to

the bathroom is when I found out the little devil's true nature. As soon as we were out the

door and out of earshot of my family she started to growl and then chased me for 5 blocks

before finally stopping and going back towards the house. After waiting a few minutes I

decided to go back to my grandparent's house, COMPLETELY forgetting the fact that by

now Angel should be back at the house greeting everybody while I'm nowhere in sight. It

turns out that when I got back they said that they were "worried" about me and lectured

me about how Angel could've gotten lost on her way back home. I wanted to say " That

demon you call a dog chased me for 5 blocks! I had to climb up a tree so I wouldn't get

killed! And you're worried that Angel might get lost!?" I know that saying that wouldn't

do me any good though, it would probably just get me into more trouble for saying that

because they think that their "Little sweet Angel" couldn't ever do anything that horrible

and that only poorly trained mutts with bad owners would do that. News flash people this

IS a poorly trained mutt with 2 bad owners! Once again though, Angel LOVES Ami and

seems to tolerate Ichigo pretty well. Why does it seem that I have no luck with animals at

all? I bet cats love Ikuto, especially since they seem to like Yoru so much.

**Strawberry Black Cat: F-firehart....P-please stop....**

**Firehart: Not until you admit that I'm the best Pokemon in the world!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: F-firehart-sama is the best Pokemon in the world. Now let go of me!**

**Firehart: Ok, I'm satisfied now. **

**Strawberry Black Cat: P-please review my story and tell me what you think *collapses onto the ground***


	18. I wonder why cats like me and dogs don't

******Strawberry Black Cat: **Now it's time for another chapter of DWIDoHA (I'm gonna abriviate it as that)

**Firehart: Don't you have something to say to them?**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Haaai, Sorry I didn't update yesterday, when I got back from town I decided to take the day off....I got lazy...I'm really sorry.**

**Firehart: And?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I won't be updating this weekend 'cause I'm gonna be going to the fair! YATTA!**

**Firehart: Yeah, yeah, stop your spazzing, I hope you get food poisioning.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: That's not nice. Do the disclaimer. Now!**

**Firehart: Urusai, I liked you better when you had a sore throat.**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara!**

**September 28, 2009, Days without Ikuto, 5 months 17 days**

We got back from my grandparent's house last night, I got what I was expecting

to get, a few bites, a few scratches, and some mental scarring. I got some things I didn't

expect to get too, I also got chased up a tree, what I am pretty sure is either a broken arm

or a badly sprained arm, and a mom wondering how why I look like a dog got a hold of

me. Though little does she realize the dog DID get a hold of me, literally. Now I'm

wondering if all animals hate me. Cerberus hated me, one of my friends from the 2nd

grade had a dog that hated me, and now Angel hates me. But it's weird that every single

cat I've met in my life seems to like me. Even humans that remind me of cats seem to

like me. Now that I'm thinking about cat-like people I know that Ikuto more than

qualifies to fit that but I think Ichigo might qualify for that to. She wears a cat bell on a

pink ribbon and always acted rather cat-like. I've seen her stretch like a cat after she got

of bed one morning. So it seems that I'm hated by all dogs of this world and loved by all

cats huh? There's some irony right there. The guy I love is like a cat and I'm loved by all

cats. Heh, heh, you know personality wise Ichigo reminds me of Ikuto. I wonder how

there can be a person that reminds me of him so much almost down the last detail of how

they act, yet she's not related to him. Well I don't _think_ she is anyway since Ikuto and

Utau never said anything about her and because Easter didn't seem interested in using her

like they did Ikuto and Utau during the Embryo project.

**Strawberry Black Cat: This is gonna be awsome!**

**Firehart: I thought I told you to stop worshiping One Piece in the Shugo Chara community.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: B-but the 10 movie looks like it's gonna be EPIC! I want to watch it now!!!**

**Firehart: It's not going to be out until the 12 of December and that's in JAPAN, who knows how long it's going to be until fansubbers get ahold of raws!**

**Firehart: It's going to be at least Janurary until it's out subbed!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ......Admit it Firehart, you want to watch it too!**

**Firehart: *blushes* Uh....maybe a little bit.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yay! I knew you wanted to! *hugs firehart***

**Firehart: Get off of me!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review!**


	19. I think I broke my arm

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Ohayou Gozaimasu! I finished another chapter! Yatta!

**Firehart: It's not morning everywhere you know.....**

******Strawberry Black Cat: But it's 5 o'clock somewhere!**

**Firehart: Why a country music referance? You don't even like country music that much.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *shrugs* I just thought that It would fit in well and it did!**

**Firehart: Mataku, you really ARE wierd, you know that right?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yup, kids have teased me about that for 4 years! *still smileing***

**Firehart: I'm guessing....you got used to it?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: What else was I supossed to do?**

**Firehart: Idon't know, maybe tell a teacher!?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: .....Do the disclaimer!**

**Firehart: I swear, she has the attention span of a peanut.**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**September 29, 2009, Days without Ikuto, 5 months 18 days**

Yup I'm pretty sure I broke my arm. It hurts even when I just TRY to move it. I was

going to go tell mom so she could get someone to look at it but then I remembered that

she would ask how I got it and I would have to explain the whole "Angel chased me up a

tree and I fell out of it on the way back down" story. Something tells me that she

wouldn't believe it from my lips but if Ami or Ichigo told the story she would believe it.

I'm going to have to come up with a story and fast, I don't know how much longer I can

endure this. Ikuto, if you think I'm exaggerating this then imagine somebody pulling and bending

your arm in ways it _defiantly _is not supposed to bend. **(A/N: Is that a good comparison? **

**I've never broke my arm before so I don't know what it feels like) **Luckily I didn't break

the arm I write with, otherwise I'd be completely screwed. Still trying to do a pull-up in

gym class with an arm your pretty sure is broken is like going through hell on earth. I ended up

not even being able to do 1 pull-up and I fell on my back onto the ground after what I was told

was about 45 seconds. I swear those "45 seconds" felt like I was hanging there having my arm

ripped off for 5 minutes. So much for going shopping on Friday like I planned. I wonder, has Ikuto

ever been fairly sure that he broke something before?

**Strawberry Black Cat: When does the new chapter of Shugo Chara come out?**

**Firehart: I don't know, ask the scanlator group.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: When does the new chapter of Shugo Chara come out?**

**Firehart: I said I don't know!**

******Strawberry Black Cat:** When does the new chapter of Shugo Chara come out?

**Firehart: I don't freaking know! How the hell am I going to know!? Ask the scanlator group!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: .....Hey Firehart?**

**Firehart: Yes?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ......When does the new chapter of One Piece come out?**

**Firehart: I'm out of here! Oyasuminasai!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Uwaa! Tell me before you run off Firehart!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *running away* Please review!**


	20. it wasn't broken

******Strawberry Black Cat: Hi! and welcome to my story!**

**Firehart: When can I go watch anime?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: When I finish.**

**Firehart: Oh great, I'm going to be here all night long**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Aw, no you're not I won't take long then you can go watch Rosario+Vampire**

**Firehart: I-I do NOT watch that! **

**Strawberry Black Cat: Then explain why it is in your history.**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**September 30, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months, 19 days**

My mom took me to today and he said that I just bruised my arm really bad

and that I didn't need a cast or a sling. The story I told was that I was doing pull-up's in

gym and that I fell down and landed wrong, which was partly true. So now here I am with

a "badly bruised" arm that hurts like hell. The worst part was that he wouldn't even give

doctor's note to get me out of gym class. So I have to go and do more things that make

my arm feel like it's being ripped off. I swear even though mom says tat he's the best

doctor in the world my arm can't be just _bruised_ it has to be at least _sprained._ So now

here I am, sitting here writing, in immense pain. I would be out shopping right now if

my arm felt better but I don't know if carrying heavy shopping bags is the best thing to

to get it to stop hurting right now. What I would give for a ice pack right now…We used

to have some but Ami thought that the blue stuff inside was blueberry Jell-o and opened

the package and ate it. Boy was that a long night, mom and dad called Poison Control and

then took Ami to the hospital, after that they never bought any of those cold packs ever

again. I guess it's a pretty good reason but I don't think Ami will ever try to do

something like that ever again because she said that the blue stuff in the cold pack was

"Yicky" and that it tasted awful. I wonder if Ikuto or Utau ever tried something like that

before?

**Strawberry Black Cat: So there _is_ something I can blackmail you for.**

**Firehart: Who are you gonna tell?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Hmmm......how about the entire world?**

**Firehart: You don't have the guts.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: But I just old them all.**

**Firehart: Why you little, come here you! *starts hitting ****Strawberry Black Cat***

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review!**


	21. Dr Chopper was right

******Strawberry Black Cat: HI!! Time to read!.....something.**

**Firehart: That was pathetic**

**Strawberry Black Cat: *sweat drop* I couldn't think of anything else**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Anyway sorry I've been updating a little later at night, We're making short stories in english and I came up with 3 suggestions for my group....they took a hour each....they all got rejected....I had to finish a rough draft AND make a final copy of some junk one of my friends came up with, I'm not happy about it.**

**Firehart: Ichigo, 1 of your ideas was a badly revised version of nightmares that you pulled a 4kids on and americanized because you friends hate Japan.**

**Firehart: the 2nd was worse than the 1rst and didn't make much sense at all, you even offended one of your friends because you made the person that was named after their boyfriend act like a retard**

**Firehart: The 3rd was by far the worst of all, it made LESS sense than a crackfic, you left out half of the characters, it didn't have rising action and you called it Demon Volcanos when it had NOTHING to do with volcanos**

**Strawberry Black Cat: But the plane crashed into a volcano....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Anyway Firehart! Enough about my poor writing skills, Do the disclaimer!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**October 1, 2009, Days without Ikuto, 5 months 20 days**

We had to do a sit-up thing in gym today, anyone who couldn't do 35 in a minute had

to go run 2 laps around the track without stopping. I did 34….and she still made me run

laps! By the time I was done I was completely out of breath because our track is HUGE,

each lap is a half a kilometer. She even made kids with health conditions do it. After they

got done some of them looked like they were going to collapse. The only _positive _thing

that happened today was that my arm is finally starting to hurt less. Maybe that doctor

was right, but couldn't he at least given me a painkiller!? I didn't get but an hour of sleep

last night because of it! I had to resort to ice in a plastic bag for pain relief! When they do

that at school it can't be helped so it really isn't a problem but at home when your trying

to do your homework a plastic bag that is leaking water all over your paper just doesn't

work! I want to go kill that little hell dog that caused all of this to happen, too bad my

family is over-protective of the little demon. They watch me when I pet it. They say it's

because they don't want me to "accidently harm Angel". They know I'm going to try to

kill that dog the first chance I get so I guess they don't want to give me any. I wonder if-

Oh what's the point I KNOW that people have been untrusting of Ikuto before so why

even ask?

**Strawberry Black Cat: I really liked Demon Volcanos.....**

**Firehart: Face it, that story sucked BIG TIME.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Think I should post it?**

**Firehart: OH GOD NO!!!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Hey I have an idea!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: When you review (and you WILL review) tell me if I should post Demon Volcanos or not!**


	22. We went to the fair!

**Strawberry Black Cat: HI!! Guess what!? I'm back!!!**

**Firehart: God help us all....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: So I went to the fair this weekend and I won a giant Piplup plushie!!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Hey! I wans't done yet!**

**Firehart: If I let you finish ther're going to be here all night.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Fine, Your loss!**

**October 5, 2009, Days without Ikuto, 5 months 21 days**

I ended up going to the fair for a day this weekend. Why do I sound depressed about it

you ask? It's because I had no fun at all. Nearly three fourths of my time there was spent

either holding prizes that Ami had got Dad to win for her while she rode something or

riding a little kiddie ride that Ami wanted me to get on. Then after I got off a little kid's

boat ride thing the last person I ever wanted to see showed up, Saaya. I don't know how it

happened but the next thing I knew I had gotten sucked into a riding contest with Saaya.

It wasn't the slow or the fun rides either, it was the big rides for insane people that have a

death wish. The rules were that we both had to ride the same rides until one of us either

quit or couldn't ride any longer, for whatever reason. After a hour of doing that I wanted

give up, and I would've if the loser didn't have to dye their hair purple. In the end I won

and I throwing up in a trashcan for 15 minutes because I ate too much fair food before we

started the contest. Even if I was throwing up because of it, it was totally worth it, I get to

see Saaya with purple hair, it's going to hilarious. I'm going to bring one of my dad's

cameras to school and take pictures. Then I'm going to post them everywhere around

Seiyo. That's so _everyone_ in _all_ of the school can see it. I'm going to use this as revenge

for all of those times that she made me want to kill something. I wonder if Ikuto ever got

revenge on someone like this?

**Strawberry Black Cat: Just review about Amu's trip to the fair and I'll be happy....so do it! or you will hav purple hair when you wake up tomarow morning!**


	23. What happens when you get revenge

**Strawberry Black Cat: Ok so I have some school projects I have to do....but I'll still be updating..**

**Strawberry Black Cat:** **I might update early tomarow because school will let out at 12:30 tomaorw YATTA!**

**Firehart: You need the extra schooling, your IQ could use a boost**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Shut-up, who helped you win all those Pokemon Battles?**

**Firehart: You did, with the help of 50 hyper potions**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ...............**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ok! time for the disclaimer!**

**Firehart: I touched a sore spot didn't I? *grinning***

**Strawberry Black Cat: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**October 6, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 22 days**

I thought I was going to finally have a good day, I thought wrong. When I got to school

I got to see Saaya with purple hair, it was the best thing that's happened to me in 6

months. It was even more awesome than I imagined it to be, mostly because somehow

she messed up while dyeing her hair and dyed her hands purple too. But as soon as she

got the chance she decided to get revenge on me. When I had to go down the stairs to get

to the first floor so I could go to my locker and get my bento she pushed me and I fell

down a case of 20 steps. The worst part? There were boys in the hallway and when I fell I

was tumbling and my skirt came completely up when I rolled one time. Why does it seem

like I can't ever get even with Saaya? I mean sure I saw her with purple hair _and_ with

purple hands but she pushed me down the steps and embarrassed in front of _at least_ 25

other kids. On top of that when I told Nikadou-sensei about it she lied and said that she

didn't do anything and he actually _believed _her. I knew he was clumsy and acted stupid

at times but I didn't know he was so gullible. I bet Ikuto _always _managed to get revenge

on people he didn't like.

**Firehart: heh heh... I finally got her to shut up **

**Strawberry Black Cat: *mumbleing inaudiable things in a corner***

**Firehart: Well, if you review I'm sure that she will cheer up enough to write another chapter of this.**


	24. I hate this splint!

**Strawberry Black Cat: HI! I decided to type this in a differant way than normal, tell me if you like the differance or not.**

**Firehart: So now your multitasking on making fanfiction?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: ...yes....is that bad?**

**Firehart: Well you may acidently put LuNa in it, since you were working on making Nightmares a Two-shot**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Stop giving them spoilers! Just do the disclaimer and shut up!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**October 7, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 23 days**

I twisted my wrist by falling down the steps, I know I'm going to get Saaya back for this. And the one twisted is the hand I

write with! Nikadou-sensei could barely read any of my schoolwork and knocked my grade on all of it down a letter grade! So

instead of getting 2 C's and a D I got 2 D's and a F! I mean it's not any better than the grades I normally get but still I don't

want to be bumped down a letter grade on stuff I worked hard on! Besides is it my fault that I have a sprained wrist? No! It's

Saaya's fault, she pushed me down the freaking steps and embarrassed me in front of half of our class! Now I have to have a

stupid, thick, hot, uncomfortable cloth splint on my _whole_ hand for 2 weeks! Right now I want to strangle Saaya more than I

do Angel. Mom won't even let me take the cloth thing off when I have to go take a bath, now the time that's supposed to be

pleasurable is freaking miserable and difficult! Ichigo just said to endure it, that she had gotten more sprained wrists than

she can count and she didn't have anyone to treat them so she would have to just ignore the pain until it healed itself. I know

she was basically a stray cat (she reminded me of a stray cat anyway) but she really didn't have _anyone_ to treat injuries? She

really does remind me a lot of Ikuto, I've wondered if she was Ikuto's sister or something like that but is that really possible?

They don't look anything alike. I mean sure Utau and Ikuto don't look alike but that's because Ikuto looks like his dad and

Utau looks like her mom but Ichigo doesn't look like either of them. But still why do I have this strange feeling that she's

somehow connected to them?

**Strawberry Black Cat: Review while I make another chapter, or.....or....I won't show the next chapter to you!**


	25. She has an Oniichan?

******Strawberry Black Cat: Hi! Now I am very, very,very, very, truly sorry for now updating yesterday. We went out to eat and I was eating some Pocky I just bought and it was so awsome and it was getting late so I didn't write.**

**Firehart: Correction, 7:30 isn't late and your mom bought the Pocky for you (and a pack of yu-gi-oh cards....)**

******Strawberry Black Cat: It's late for someone that has a bedtime of 9:00! And I got a really awsome elemental hero in my pack of yu-gi-oh cards! He has an attack of 2500!**

**Firehart: I thought your deck was made up of spellcastors and faeries?**

******Strawberry Black Cat: It is.**

**Firehart: Then why do you like Elemental Hero Neos so much!?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: 'Cause he's awsome.**

**Firehart: Awsomer than Black Magician?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: NEVER, no one beats Black Magician in awsomeness....except for Dark Magician Girl.**

**Firehart: How about Black Magician of Chaos?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Disclaimer....now...do it.....**

**Firehart: As you know Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**October 9, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 24 days**

Ichigo saw me picking at my cloth splint again, and she scolded me because of that. I tried to defend myself but I think I

ended-up either hurting her feelings or offending her. She said to keep my splint on and to stop picking at it until my wrist

healed and I said I said that if her wrists healed without a splint then mine should be able to do the same. And then Ichigo said

that without a proper splint it wouldn't heal right. Of course I got angry and asked a stupid question that I now regret, "Then how

did yours heal every time if you didn't have a splint on them!?". She didn't respond for a moment and then showed me her left

wrist it looked at bit misshaped and there was a bone slightly sticking out on left side of it. But really what makes me feel

guilty is what she said next, she said "_That's _why I want you to keep your splint on, I don't want your wrists to end up looking

like mine someday". And with that said she just walked off to her room. But I could almost swear that she had said something

that was barely above a whisper while she was walking away, it almost sounded like "Onii-chan wouldn't like it if she got hurt

now would he?". "Onii-chan"……I know I may have misheard but she has an older brother? I wonder who he could be…

Another odd thing I noticed when she was walking away is that her right ear droops down slightly and that the

tip of her right ear is gone…it looks almost like it was bitten off…. And she has a lot of scars…some of them look pretty

nasty…I guess I never really noticed before because she never wears tank-tops and tries to wear long-sleeves or at least a

light coat as much as she can and I've never seen her wear shorts before. Even though it's obvious that she gets hot in long

jeans, even in the winter. Heck at school they let her wear long pants, just as long as she wears the uniform shirt. I think I

finally understand why she wears stuff like that now though. I'll bet just about anything that she doesn't want to draw attention

to herself or be asked 1,001 questions on why she has them and how she got them. Because when she doesn't cover them up

she really does stand out a lot. I wonder Ikuto, what made her have such a hard life?

**Firehart: Wow, you finally got back to the plotline...**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yup! so far about 80% of my chapters have been irrelivent fillers! **

**Firehart: How many chapters in total?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: In total, counting this chapter there have been 5 plot related chapters that means there have been 20 filler chapters, and 4 filler mini-arcs.**

**Firehart: You had filler mini-arcs?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yup! The sick day arc, The stolen supplies arc, The deamon dog arc, and The Fair arc.**

**Firehart: I didn't know you had a brain-cell left intact in you. Anyway people review this story or your in for a blast of my fire attacks.**


	26. The photograph

******Strawerry Black Cat: Whooo! I'm on the ball! 2 chapters in one day! YAY!**

**Firehart: I swear calling me back here again....**

**Strawerry Black Cat: SO! Please take this as an apology for not updating yesterday.**

**Strawerry Black Cat: Now firehart to the disclaimer! (again!)**

**Firehart: *mumbleing something* Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara!**

**October 9, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 25 days.**

I'm writing again today because I found something really odd in Ichigo's room, something I've never seen there before. It

was an old photograph. But not just any photograph it was an old family portrait. It had Ikuto in it when he was- I'm guessing

about 5 and Utau when she was probably 1 or 2 but no older than 3. And then there was a man with dark blue hair and dark

blue eyes that looked like Ikuto that I'm guessing is Ikuto and Utau's dad. And there was a woman with blonde hair lying in a

hospital bed with a warm, gentle smile on her face that I'm guessing is Ikuto and Utau's mom. And in her arms there was a

small baby that looked like a new-born. In the picture Utau was looking at the baby almost looking like she was wondering

what it was and Ikuto was next to the baby while it was holding onto his index finger. And the guy I think might be Ikuto's dad

was smiling fondly at the woman and the new-born baby. The baby's eyes were a medium-brown with a small trace of amber

in them and the tiny amount of fuzz on it's head was a medium brown. It was staring up at Ikuto holding onto his finger

looking at him curiously. I didn't get to look for long though because about a minute or two after I found the picture Ichigo

came back into the room and when she saw me she looked as if she was going to say something until she saw what was in my

hands. When she saw the photograph in my hands she dropped the sticks of Pocky that she had been holding and she stared at

me wide-eyed. She spoke up for a minute and said "What are you…." But she trailed off. I saw that this wasn't going to end

nicely, especially if I stayed here any longer so I said a fast and simple apology for going into her room without asking and for

looking at the picture and ran out of there as fast as I could. Why did she have a portrait of Ikuto's family? Better yet how

_could_ she get one? And why did she act so surprised that she was speechless when she saw me looking at it. She dropped the

Pocky she was holding and she _**loves**_ Pocky, I've never seen her drop it before, she always caught it before it hit the ground.

Ichigo almost looks exactly like that baby….well minus the numerous scars on her.

**Strawerry Black Cat: *hugging Marshmallon and Black Magician***

**Firehart: *backs away from ****Strawerry Black Cat***

**Firehart: While she's acting.....disturbing, please review.**


	27. Just what exactly is her connection?

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't update for *looks at calender*......2 days....but I couldn't think of ANYTHING to type so I couldn't write anything.

**Firehart: Hey I got 2 days off so I don't mind *shrugs***

******Strawberry Black Cat:......If you don't do this for me you don't get any Pokeblock or Poffin.....are you still gad that you got 2 days off?**

**Firehart: So? I can always get some berries.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Oh, then I'm guessing that you don't want this? *holding Poffins and Pokeblocks***

**Firehart: Give those back!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: But I thought you didn't want them?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Let me make a deal with you, if you do the disclaimer then I give you your snacks.**

**Firehart: *looks at snacks* Fine, Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own Shugo chara! (or Pokemon for that matter)**

**October 12, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 29 days.**

It was almost like Ichigo was trying to avoid me today. Well honestly I don't blame her all that much, I upset her 2 times

in one day. Anyway I got curious about why Ichigo had the picture of Ikuto's family today so I called Utau to ask her about it,

I asked her if she had a little brother or sister and she said that she didn't . Though she asked me why I was asking, the excuse I

came up with on the spot is that I was just always curious but she didn't believe me. Luckily for me she had to go do

something so she had to get off of the phone. Something tells me that she's going to ask me why again as soon as I see her but

I guess I'm in the clear for now anyway. I'm really confused though Utau says that she doesn't have a little sibling or any

cousins (I asked about that too), yet Ichigo has a family picture of all of them plus a little baby that I've never seen before.

Well, I guess Utau just _might've_ been too young to remember that she had a sibling if he or she was separated from her before

she started to remember stuff but I don't know how that could happen. I would ask Utau and Ikuto's mom but I have no idea

who she is, where she lives, or what her phone number is. This sucks, being left here with no answers. Now I bet I'm going to be wondering

about this until I find some answers, which by the looks of things is going to take some time to say the least. Whoever Ichigo is she's got to

have a connection to Ikuto somehow, I just wonder what that concection is.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Sorry it's short, It was hard to write this much, it took a hour.**

**Firehart: *munching on snacks* **

**Strawberry Black Cat: Hey...why do you have MY Pocky?**

**Firehart: Because I want to eat it, why else?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: That's MY Pocky I won't let you eat it! *starts fighting Firehart***

**Other Random Pokemon of Strawberry Black Cat: Please review our trainer's chapter or story, she would really apreciate it!**


	28. She can character transform?

******Strawberry Black Cat:**Ok, I need to update freeing her heart so I'm gonna make this short. Firehart, do the disclaimer!

**Firehart: Finally, you're getting to the point fast!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: *growls* Firehart....**

**Firehart: Fine, fine, Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN Shugo Chara! (but she does own Ichigo and the move remedial bell of dreams)**

**October 13, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 30 days**

I had to fight off another X-egg today, at least I had some help this time. Not that I really need it but it's nice to have

someone to help out. Ichigo's character transformation with Yura was called Black and White Cat, she had black cat ears and a

black cat tail but her right ear was drooping slightly and had the top of it bitten off, just like her real right ear. I've never seen

something like that before, whenever I hurt myself it never carried on into my transformation. I wonder why it carried on into

her's? Anyway, she also had short, black shorts that came just below her thighs, pink and black stripped knee socks with a few

little cat faces on them, her top was mostly pink with a large heart on the chest only the heart was half white and half

black, she was also wearing her trademark cat bell on a light pink ribbon around her neck, and her hair was styled a bit oddly.

Her hair was being worn down (which I've never seen her do except when she gets up in the morning) but 3 pieces were tied

into mini-ponytails. The 2 in front of her were pretty small and were about half an inch thick with a small jingle bell tied to

each with a ribbon, her hair in the back was in a larger ponytail that was about 3 inches thick and had a larger jingle bell tied to

the back with a ribbon in the shape of a bow. Her tail also had a bell on it but it was even larger than the one in the back of her

hair and it had a dark pink ribbon tied in a bow on it. When we were fighting the X-egg she was really powerful, she was able

to keep the X-egg from moving on her first attack. But really surprised me was that I wasn't the one to purify the X-egg _she_

was. After she had stopped it from moving she walked up to it and put her hand on it. Then her hand started to glow green and

she said "Remedial Bell of Dreams". After that I heard a really pretty bell chime and it made me remember how I wanted to be

able to be truthful to myself and all of those things that I had done to help that dream come true, and it when you remembered

all of that it made me feel really happy inside. And after hearing the bell chime the X-egg was purified. She's _that_ powerful

when she's transformed? I've seen her character change before but I haven't ever seen her transform before, I always assumed

that she couldn't do it. Well she proved me wrong, dead wrong. I'm really getting curious about her now. I wonder Ikuto, did

you ever get this curious about someone before?

**Strawberry Black Cat: Now review this while I write (and quite possibly kill brain cells by thinking too hard on stuff to write)**


	29. The Fig Newton and Saaya

**Strawberry Black Cat: Hi! If you're wondering the Fig Newton incedent really happened to me today. My poor Fig Newton, it got squished then Gibby threw it at another kid and then people started to throw it around the classroom. Anyway I'm busy with Nightmares so Firehart! Disclaimer Now!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN Shugo Chara!**

**October 14, 2009, Days without Ikuto 5 months 31 days**

I thought that Japanese class **(AN/ Isn't Japanese class the Japanese equivalent of English Class? 'Cause I don't know) **

was going to be boring today, boy was I wrong. First Saaya got hit in the head with a Fig Newton then I got to see Ichigo

Character change. I don't know which was better, Saaya and the Fig or Ichigo character changing. ….Ok, it was defiantly

Saaya and the Fig. What happened was one kid brought a Fig Newton and it had gotten squashed while it was in her bookbag

while she was crying about it one of her friends took it and gave to another person who then threw it at Saaya as hard as they

could and it hit her in the face, hard. It made a slapping sound as soon as it hit her and it looked like she got punched in the

face! That was so funny, and right after that while everyone was laughing Ichigo character changed, I will never as long as I

live forget the first words out of her mouth. They were "You just got owned by a Fig Newton!" while she was pointing at

Now _that_ was even funnier than Saaya getting hit with the Fig than Saaya getting hit with the Fig. After she changed back she

looked shocked and embarrassed at the same time and she looked like she wanted to strangle Yura. Apart from that it was a

pretty normal day. Boring classes, boring teachers, boring people nothing fun but it's been the best day I've had in a LONG

time. The best day I've had since Ikuto's left. Speaking of Ikuto, it's almost been 6 months since I've seen him, I wonder how

much longer until he comes back?

**Strawberry Black Cat: Ok, now why I go and strain my brain you must review or things will happen to you...bad things...**


	30. I saw him on TV!

******Strawberry Black Cat: So busy....I don't think making Freeing her Heart was a good idea right now....**

**Firehart:Want me to do the disclaimer? **

**Strawberry Black Cat: Onegai**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN Shugo Chara!**

**October 15, 2009, Days without Ikuto 6 months**

Well, at least now I know that Ikuto is all right. I saw him and a guy that looked just like him playing their violins at a

concert that the TV said was in London. I breathed a sigh of relief to know that Ikuto was doing well over there, I had been

afraid that he had gotten hurt or killed or something over there. They were going to interview them but Mom kept telling me

to take a bath. So I didn't get to see it. On another subject Saaya got the kid who hit her in the face with a Fig Newton in big

trouble. Being the little brat she is she couldn't take getting hit with a Fig and told her Dad, who told the Principle who told the

Superintendant and the kid got suspended for 5 days and had to write a report on why throwing food around, even if it's

squashed is wrong. All for just hitting someone with a Fig Newton. And now our teacher in health is making up come up with

skits to talk about the 4 states of health, I got the two of the worst partners in the world and something tells me that something

is going to go horribly wrong. I hope to God that nothing goes wrong, it's bad enough that I have 2 of the Saaya fangirls with

me to do the skit, the last thing I need is for something to go wrong and Saaya get me in trouble for whatever it was. I think

I'm going to leave it at this today so I can see if any of the magazines at the store have a copy of the interview the guy on TV

Was doing with Ikuto and that other guy.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Time to go make more fanfiction, I don't have time to talk so please, please, PLEASE review!**


	31. I can't find the interview

**Strawberry Black Cat: I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile and I'm sorry It's so short, my constant coughing is distracting me a bit at the moment.**

**Firehart: Why don't you just tell your parents that you think your getting sick?**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Mom overreacts when I'm sick and I don't want to miss school, Any Firehart! Disclaimer time!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN Shugo Chara!**

**October 19, 2009, Days without Ikuto 6 months 4 days**

I went to the store to see if there was a magazine that published the interview that Ikuto was in. The store person said that there was a magazine that had published it but that it was all sold out. This sucks, nobody I know even got to see it. Saaya probably did but I'm not going to ask her. She'll ask me to do something and will probably blackmail me for it later.

I asked Ichigo if she had seen it but she said that by the time she got downstairs Ami had changed the channel to one that had been showing her favorite show, Puchi Puchi AKA: Dora the Explorer Anime Style. So now how am I going to get to read the interview?

I guess that I'm happy just knowing that Ikuto is ok but I still want to read the interview! Maybe what Saaya would do to me wouldn't be all that bad…No it would be horrible. I can imagine her saying something like "Become one of my minions!" or "Bow to me!" and I know that I'm not going to do either of those things. I guess I'm just going to have to wait for the store to get more copies Ne, Ikuto, I wonder, since you found your dad are you going to come back to Japan anytime soon?

**Strawberry Black Cat: *coughs* Now go and review and make me happy!**


End file.
